Merry Christmas Danna Dei
by JoongStarr
Summary: Deidara and Sasori share their first Christmas. What will they have for eachother? fluff. DeixSaso My second Deidara and Sasori fic. Review Please!


**Sasori: Holidays can be really stupid huh?**

**Deidara: Neh Sasori danna you seemed to have liked it in this fic, un!**

**Sasori: I was only acting.**

**Deidara/Joong: Sureee you were. **

**Sasori: I was!!**

**Deidara: Not uh, un!**

**Sasori: Yeah huh!!**

**Deidara: Not uh!**

**Joong: O.0 … WHATEVER –shrugs shoulders- you two act like D-rank criminals.**

**Sasori: Sheesh, I was only playing. I like Christmas.**

**Deidara: I love it, un. **

**Joong: Yeah, yeah you better (smiles) Christmas is great! And so are the other non scary holidays. Halloween is too scary for me. Disclaimers please!**

**Deidara: Hai! Joong does not own Naruto, un.**

**Sasori: Eff Naruto. **

**Deidara: (coughs) But she DOES control everything that happens in the story! MERRY CHRISTMAS, UN!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO but that would be pretty cool. **

**Sasori: Happy reading…**

* * *

"Do the Holidays make you unhappy Danna, un?"

"No Deidara."

Deidara grinned at the S-rank criminal before saying, "Then why are you always so pissy, un? Not that you already aren't, un."

Sasori growled and slammed his poison on the dresser finally giving up on regaining his concentration. His new puppet could wait until the annoying blonde was away and bothering someone else. "Get out Dei." Sasori watched Deidara get up from the twin bed across from him and shrug his shoulders.

"I was leaving anyway, un."

"You were what?"

"I'm leaving."

Sasori turned to his partner giving in to his curiosity, "Where are you going?"

The blonde walked out the door and shook his head. "We have a day off, un! Do you want to tag along or something, un?" Deidara smirked when he saw his partner frown, "Huh Sasori danna, un? Want to watch me in the store, un?"

The red head threw a pillow in the blonde face making the other laugh before finally closing the door. "Tch, Brat … Now I can work on my puppet."

Less than a few hours later the ex-sand nin got bored and made sure to put everything away wiping the sweat off his brow. Ever since his members turned into a human after halfway dying in battle because of that demented girl and his stupid grandmother he's been feeling things he's never felt before. Sweating was a nuisance and blushing in front of Deidara was grating his nerves being hungry all the time and feeling pain was some shit too. But Deidara … he didn't know what these feelings were with him. He didn't know whether it was love or something else that's another reason why he hated being human; not only do you die early but all these emotions come out being so confusing. Sasori walked towards the window, climbed on the roof and closed his eyes. The trees were really dead this time of the year; luckily it didn't get to snow yet but it was still freezing outside. _"I wonder what Dei is getting me for Christmas …"_ Sasori's eyes snapped open and shook the thoughts out of his head. He couldn't give a damn about Christmas. And besides, they're S-rank criminals, why would they celebrate a holiday like that? It's such a stupid holiday; all it seems to ever do is bring back unwanted memories for him. Not like they've ever celebrated it before.

* * *

"I wander what I could get my danna, un…" Deidara frowned at all the aisles and different products. "If Sasori danna wasn't such an _arrogant, ass wipe_ finding a present would be so much easier." He heard a man chuckle and turned around to see an employee. **(A/N:: Employee of what? What store? IDK use you're imagination! No sex shops (heh perverts) or movie places … it won't fit in with the story. Trust me.)**

"'Cuse me, but it seems like you need some help."

The blonde blushed and looked at the aisles, "Hai un, I don't know what to buy for my friend, un."

The employee stared at him for a moment, "Well what does your friend like?"

"I don't know, un?"

"Well ... what's her favorite color?"

"She's a boy … and I don't know that either, un."

"Well…" The young man chuckled and inspected his name tag, "Is he really your friend?"

"Excuse me, un?"

"Sorry, I was out of line, I'm Takumi. Let's go look for that gift okay?"

"Yeah, thank you, un!" Deidara smiled and followed the man into an aisle with music CD's, DVD's, and Soundtracks.

"What about these?" Takumi held up a System of a Down CD, I Think I Love MY Wife DVD and raised a brow.

Deidara stepped closer to look at them and shook his head. "Ie, he's not really into comedy even though he is funny and … I don't know what music he listens to, un. I've never seen him turn on a radio, un."

"You should ask him what he likes, this is ridiculous." Takumi put the merchandise back and dragged Deidara to another aisle for more options.

"No, I want it to be a surprise, un!"

* * *

Sasori climbed back inside and put on his shoes grabbing his coat and gloves giving into his curiosity for the second time that morning, _"I don't care about Christmas … I want to see what he's doing. Yeah, he's been gone for a while. But for what?! He's not doing anything. I'm not going to do anything either." _He jumped out his window deciding he didn't feel like running into Hidan and Kakuzu outside the hallway during one of their stupid arguments. He had a 'mission' to complete as far as he was concerned. While he was walking Sasori saw a mother and her son walking down a dirty street with a present wrapped up in the kid's hands.

"Haha, do you think chichi will like this present?" **(A/N:: Haha means mother … Okasan is pertaining to somebody ELSES mother. Hai, my Japanese friends told me so. Chichi is father … Otosan is somebody ELSES father.) **

The child's mother looked at her son before smiling and placing a hand on his head, "Ee, chichi will like it _very_ much. He is coming back from a mission and will be glad to know you got him something like this on Christmas."

Sasori's heart clenched and bit his lip. He didn't know why, his parent's deaths were so long ago. His parents never came back from their mission and he didn't care anymore for that family stuff. But it managed hurt all over again, especially with him being human. These are the times where he wished he was a puppet still. Sasori continued looking for the crazy blonde.

After two hours he finally found Deidara in a window with another guy - a sales person he guessed - and stood around the corner. His eyes had extended a fraction when he saw the other male pick up a gold necklace. _"So he __**is **__getting me a present. Maybe he's getting it for himself. S-rank criminals don't celebrate this kind of thing. Knowing Deidara he'll celebrate in our room…he __**really is**__ a brat." _

* * *

"But what if he doesn't like it …" Deidara looked at the gold necklace and placed it on the counter. "I'm trying so hard but I can't find one thing I'm sure he will like, un. Sasori … I wish I knew what he liked."

Takumi looked at the necklace then to Deidara and back at the necklace. "Don't get so worked up Christmas shopping is hard if you put too much into it. Look for something that you thinkhe would like not what he will definitelylike."

"Strangely, that makes sense, un" Deidara handed Takumi the necklace and looked over the glass again. "Ano … I can't really … I don't know."

"You're trying to hard."

"Yeah, I know un."

"Look, his name's Sasori correct?"

"Hai, un."

Takumi went behind the counter and pulled out a small, red box with T Jewelers in gold. "Then … um what about this?"

The blonde looked up and took the box. When he opened it he gave a wide smile and examined the soon-to-be gift. "It's perfect, un! Sasori danna will love it, un!"

"Alright then, I guess you're all set!"

* * *

Sasori pressed himself against the wall outside the shop away from the display window and sighed. _"Looks like it's a gift … I hope it's not." _He rolled his eyes and went into a nearby store (A/N:: Imagination people!) Once inside he was immediately being trampled, pushed, and nudged by families and friends running around picking out last minute gifts for tomorrow. _"Baka" _Sasori strongly resisted the urge right then to beat up everybody inhabiting in the store. It was Christmas after all. Not that he cared or anything. Sasori went to the arts and crafts section looking at a bag of clay. "This is pathetic; he has a ton of this crap … maybe in another color … I don't know what to get him." He stood up from the section of clay and rubbed at his temples already getting irritated and fixed on calling it quits. _**"You're so impatient danna"**_Remembering what the blonde said a while back, he chose to wait and search for possible gifts. Even though he already made up his mind that he wasn't celebrating Christmas he didn't want Deidara to give him a gift if that _was_the case and not have anything to give back.

* * *

After thanking Takumi for helping he wished him a Merry Christmas and left out the doors eager to get to headquarters and couldn't wait for tomorrow. _"Sasori danna is going to love my gift, un." _Deidara blushed at his name and held his partner's gift tighter. "I guess I _do_ like him … more than I should, un…" By the time Deidara reached his home and opened the door to his and Sasori's bedroom he saw the redhead had already fallen asleep but his coat, and gloves were strewn about the room. _"Sasori no danna must have left and came back a couple minutes ago. I should get to bed too, un." _Deidara changed into black night pants with a dark blue tank top before pulling out his hair tie and lying down on his bed across from Sasori._ "It's nice you're human again, un." _The ex-Iwa nin turned over and felt his eyelids get heavy before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Deidara woke up to see Sasori still asleep buried under his covers. It was one o' clock, they must've had the day off or Sasori would already be awake and pulling him out of bed by now. Deidara made a quick breakfast and came back with some soup and Origini balls for Sasori. It wasn't what a breakfast should be exactly but Sasori never cared about the time of day it had to be as long as it was good. He wasn't sure whether to give him the gift now or wait until tonight but that evening would be best. Deidara sat on the edge of his partner's bed and shook him awake.

Sasori blinked, rubbed his eyes, and opened them again staring at Deidara waiting for the younger male to say something. When he didn't get an answer he chose to speak first, "What is it Dei?"

The blonde looked at him for a moment and blushed turning his head away. "I made you breakfast danna, un." Deidara reached for the plate sitting on Sasori's nightstand and waited for the older of the two to sit up before handing it over.

"Arigato Deidara."

Deidara grinned. "What did you say, un?"

"A-What?"

"You said thank you danna! You must be getting soft on me, un."

"Shut-up you brat."

"Make me."

Sasori glared and growled, "You are so immature."

"Immature?! I'm more mature than you sometimes!"

"Tch, I beg to differ."

"At least I'm not going around saying art is eternal! Everyone knows nothing is more beautiful than seeing the quick explosions of my bombs ashes and debris everywhere flying into an impenetrable heaven. Art is fleeting just like humans, un."

"Ie! Art is eternal! You don't know what art is brat."

"… Well you better get used to it because you're fleeting now too with everybody else, un."

"Baka"

"Whatever, un" Deidara went to his bed and started creating small clay sculptures.

Sasori was silently working in the process of fixing his new puppet. He would have been done yesterday but being gone all last night he never had the chance to finish it. It was getting dark outside and that meant it was almost time to give Deidara his present. He wasn't sure if he would like it or not and for some reason he was starting to get nervous about his present. He spent all last night working on it when he came home. He hoped Deidara didn't mind that he made it himself and didn't buy anything from the store for him like Dei.

The sun kissed blonde stood up and stretched stashing any remaining clay into his dresser. "Sasori danna I'm getting bored, un. I'm gonna go see what Kisame-san is doing, un."

When Deidara left, Sasori took out his present and probed the metal joints before stitching the miniature cloak and slipped it on completing the gift. He did a once over of the small puppet making sure everything was perfect and smiled. The replicated bird took the longest but it worked out well to his surprise. Sasori connected charka strings to Deidara's puppet and started moving the joints and wings flying it around the room a little bit then carving in the initials S&D on the first puppet's foot putting it back in its box under the bed after a second test flight. Being human really pissed him off; he never knew what to feel. Dealing with stupid emotions got in the way of what he was made to do. What he was meant to do as a ninja. Deidara really pissed him off as well but he couldn't help but feel something towards the blonde. Sasori buried his face in the pillow not wanting to figure such a thing out at the moment.

By the time Deidara came back from conversing with Kisame (meaning getting on his last nerves) it was late and realized now would be a perfect time to put his plan into action. Sasori was laying down face in a pillow by the time he came back to their room. Sasori lifted his head and watched as the blonde took out a small green tree –probably from outside- and ornaments from their shared closet.

"Deidara what are you doing brat?"

Deidara turned his head and smiled, "I'm putting up our tree, un."

"What for?"

"Hehe, wow danna it's for our Christmas, un!"

"Who said we were celebrating a stupid holiday?"

"One: It's not stupid, un and two: we're criminals, not Jehovah Witnesses, un."

"Hn"

Once Deidara finished, he went under his bed and extracted a small box with a red and black bow and laid it under the tree. "Come here Sasori danna, un"

Sasori's eyes widened and a blush made its way across his cheeks. He shook his head and tried to conceal it. "Deidara, what is this?" He walked over to his partner and sat cross-legged at their home made tree, lights flashing across his porcelain skin.

"It's our Christmas … here danna …" The sun kissed blonde handed him the tiny box and watched as Sasori slowly released the bow and opened his gift. The blonde smiled when Sasori gasped quietly, taking the necklace out. The necklace was small but pretty. It was gold with a miniature scorpion and the initial S engraved on the scorpion's back. Deidara took said gift from Sasori and placed it around his neck. "Do you like it danna, un?"

"Dei I … a-arigato." Sasori looked away and did something he never thought he would ever do. He put his arms around Deidara's neck and buried his head in the other's shoulder.

"… Are you okay? Did I do something, un?" Deidara looked at the sand-nin frantically and ran his fingers through red locks until the shorter man looked at him in the eyes. "Danna look at me, un. What's wrong? I thought I made you happy with your gift, un."

"Dei … I hate Christmas … I hated it ever since my parents died. It's a bad holiday for me."

"Ie, un"

"Hai … every Christmas I feel like falling apart. But you gave me this gift … and I couldn't avoid it this year Deidara." Sasori clutched onto the other nin. "I don't know what this feeling is … I hate it."

"No you don't Sasori danna, don't cry anymore … you're okay, I think you're just very happy, un. I'm here and from now on we can have our own Christmas every year because I really care about you. I wouldn't mind spending every year with you like this, un."

Sasori lifted his head and grabbed the blonde's chin bringing him down for a kiss. His heart fluttered and he felt something he couldn't explain. All he knew is that it was great and he wouldn't trade this moment right now for anything else in the world. Maybe being human isn't so bad after all. When he felt Deidara place a hand to his neck and the small tongue nibble that sensitive spot he shuddered and moaned into the kiss bringing his arms further around Deidara's neck. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Deidara holding him close. "Deidara I got you a present too … can I get it?"

Deidara loosened his grip and stared at the shorter man, "You did, un?"

"Yeah 'un' "

"Shut up danna" Then he grinned, "Oh, so you **were **thinking about me! That's **soo **… sweet of you, un. You must be getting soft after all, un."

"Be quiet Dei."

"Make me, un."

"You sure do know how to ruin a moment."

"Nope, you're just too serious, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes playfully and stood up grabbing the present and giving it to Deidara. "I made it myself … hope you don't mind."

Deidara smiled at the red head before saying, "Of course I don't." Deidara tore open the box throwing the contents all over the floor making his partner chuckle.

"Don't have a heart attack Dei it's just a gift."

Deidara eyed Sasori mischievously for a moment, "At least I'm not crying, un."

Sasori blushed and turned away choosing to not respond to that particular comment but frowning the whole time.

Deidara cheesed when he found a puppet of himself and his clay bird in the box. "Thank you Sasori danna, un! It's pretty, un."

Sasori smiled and attached charka strings to both puppets moving the bird's wings making it fly in the air. He then took another finger making the mini Deidara jump on the wooden bird and wave.

Deidara laughed and touched said bird in the light air amazed at the quality puppets Sasori was able to make. "They're beautiful … I love them, un."

Sasori perched both identical bird and Akatsuki member and Deidara's shoulder and released all but one charka string. "Do you love me?"

"Ee, Sasori danna I do, un." Deidara flushed a shade of red and played with the chain around his new lover's neck.

"Arigato Dei"

The blonde pulled his chain and looked at the puppeteer in his eyes, "What about me, un?"

"I love you too …"

"Merry Christmas, Sasori can you make the puppets fly again, un?"

"Merry Christmas Dei, sure I can. So we're doing this every year now like you said? You meant it?"

Deidara resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Duh danna! Now make the bird fly, un!"

Sasori sighed making the puppets fly around the room once again for his Dei and kissed him on the lips. Afterwards they were both in bed, Sasori in Deidara's arms watching the tree until the two members drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"That was a great Christmas huh, un?"

"The best, I might have to start looking forward to every year with you."

"What if Leader finds out, un?"

"Tch, he probably does the same thing."

"Love you Sori." Deidara took a hand and caressed and his face.

"Love you too Dei."

* * *

**OWARI!!!**

**YAY! Merry Christmas -and whatever else you celebrate- everyone!! Whoo hoo 15 pages!! I hoped you liked it, I did! It's only my second SasoDei fic so I hope you didn't expect anything spectacular. Shrugs shoulders I'm still working on my writing skills. Until next time Ja! **

**What does everyone think they're getting for the holidays?**

**Translations:**

**Hai – Yes **

**Arigato – Thanks/Thank you**

**Haha – Mother**

**Chichi – Father **

**Ee – Less formal version of Hai **

**Ja/Ja ne – See you later **

**Baka – Idiot/Fool **

**Ano – Um … **

**Owari – (smiles) end!!!**


End file.
